


A Thief in the Night

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Actual Phantom Thief AU, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, Little bit of blood, M/M, minor descriptions of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Goro finds himself woken up in the middle of the night by a very unexpected visitor. They don't usually meet up except for work, after all.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	A Thief in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: **Body worship** | ~~Spanking~~ | ~~Frottage~~
> 
> Look, I am a simple person who likes simple tropes sometimes, okay? XD
> 
> This is from a tiny, vague universe that I haven't done anything with yet. Enjoy!
> 
> .....ugh. Literally one minute late to actually be posted on the 13th. Damn it. X'''DD

When you worked with the police, sleep was a luxury. Goro often found himself either in bed late, or getting up obscenely early, so when he had the opportunity to get a full eight hours, he tried to take advantage. Which meant that being woken up at three in the morning by a rapping on his apartment window was less than welcome.

“What in the hell…?” he mumbled, climbing out of bed and stumbling over to open the curtains. But as soon as he could see through the glass, he jolted completely awake, eyes going wide. “Joker?”

Joker lifted a hand, flinching as he did so, and waggled his fingers ‘hello’. Goro stared for a moment longer, trying to see if there was any kind of commotion beyond him, then hurriedly opened the window. “What are you doing here?”

Joker climbed into the window, less gracefully than normal because he had one hand pressed firmly to his side, and laughed shakily. “It was the closest safe place… I wasn’t going to get back to the hideout like this…”

“What?” But as Goro looked him over, he realized that Joker’s vest was dark with _blood_ around his hand. “What the hell happened to you?” He grabbed the thief by his free arm, dragging him towards the bathroom.

Joker hissed as it jostled his wound, but didn’t object. “I went after a target by myself. It was supposed to be an easy infiltration… But, well, you see.” He flinched as Goro peeled off his coat and he was pushed down to sit on the closed toilet lid.

“Yeah, I see that someone _shot you_ ,” Goro huffed. “Good lord, Joker. Do you know if the bullet is still in there?” He started undoing the vest, watching the thief’s face for signs of shock or dizziness.

“It’s not.” Joker shook his head. “Went all the way through. I don’t think it clipped any organs, either, or I’d have collapsed before I got here.”

Goro forced him to move his hand so he could get the vest all the way off. That was definitely a gunshot wound, bleeding sluggishly, and he moved to the cabinet, dragging out a first-aid kit and digging for gauze. “It’s a damn wonder you didn’t bleed out. Good thing that stupid vest is so tight.”

Grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with cool water, he pushed a pad of gauze into Joker’s hand and tried to mop up as much of the blood on his front as he could. “Now, hold that there while I get your back. You know you really should go to a hospital, right?”

“You know why I can’t,” Joker said with a faint smile, but he pressed the gauze diligently to his front, applying pressure to the wound.

Goro cleaned up the exit wound on the back, marvelling at how close it had come to missing him completely. “Of course I do, but you’re lucky this is as far to the side as it is. Otherwise your intestines would have a hole and you’d probably have sepsis right now.” He pressed a gauze pad against Joker’s back, reaching for a roll of bandages with his free hand to start wrapping them in place. “I’m not a doctor, so hopefully this is adequate. But...you helped me recover from an injury once, so I hope I can do the same.”

Joker was quiet as he finished wrapping and securing the bandages over the layers of gauze. While Goro tied off the last loop, he shifted enough to gingerly lean his head against Goro’s shoulder, shuddering.

“Shh,” Goro murmured. Comfort wasn’t his strong suit, but he knew what pain and injury felt like. “Can you walk? We need to get you to bed before you start going into shock. You’ve lost enough blood that you need to rest.”

Together they limped to Goro’s bed, and Goro couldn’t help but smile a tiny bit at the realization that this was a blatant role-reversal of the last time one of them had gotten hurt. He got Joker’s boots off and tucked him in, gently removing his white mask from his face and setting it on the nightstand.

“Heh… Not exactly how I wanted to end up in your bed, detective,” Joker said sleepily.

Goro turned pink. “Hush. Go to sleep, Joker, you… You’re too hurt for that, anyway.”

For a second, he thought Joker had dozed off in-between comments, but then he said, clearly barely-awake, “Akira.”

“Hm?”

“‘s my name. Akira…”

Goro just looked at him, unsure what the feeling in his chest was. “......go to sleep, Akira.”

He went to clean up the bathroom and soak the bloody washcloth so that it hopefully wouldn’t permanently stain. By the time he climbed into bed beside Jo— _Akira_ , he’d decided that it would be better to sort out that feeling in the morning.

***

When he woke up in the morning, he assumed the whole thing was some sort of bizarre dream. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the occasional dream about Joker. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. But when he opened his eyes and rolled over, he found the shirtless thief in his bed, totally asleep with a look of faint discomfort on his face.

Goro gingerly pulled the covers back enough to make sure that he hadn’t bled through his bandages, but he seemed to be fine, so Goro slipped out of bed and went to wash his face.

This was such a strange situation. He was going to have to call out of work. He couldn’t leave… He couldn’t leave _Akira_ alone, in case some sort of complication came up with his wound. The top layers of gauze would probably need to be changed, and the surrounding skin needed to be checked for signs of infection or swelling. Plus it...didn’t feel right, after what Akira had done for him.

He went to make coffee, pick up a glass of water and some painkillers, and cook a few pieces of toast while he called Sae and told her he wasn’t feeling well. She was all in favor of him taking a sick day when he needed it, since she thought he didn’t take enough care of himself as it was, so his alibi for the day was secured.

When he returned to his room, Akira was stirring, and groaned with pain. “Wha…”

“You probably feel like shit,” Goro said bluntly, but he was smiling. “Here. I have pain meds and coffee. Not as good as yours, probably, but I tried.”

“Detective Akechi?” Akira said blearily, clearly confused, and Goro walked around the bed to set everything on his side table.

“Do you remember coming here last night?” he asked, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Akira’s hair as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Akira frowned. “I remember…” He paused. “I remember the gunshot. And then… I was too far from the hideout. But I recognized the street I came out on… And I knew you were nearby…” Grey eyes still hazy with sleep blinked at Goro before filling with alarm. “Oh no, I didn’t bleed everywhere, did I?”

Goro snorted. What an idiot. Of all the things to worry about, he was worried about getting blood on Goro’s carpet? “Your vest is ruined,” he explained. “And you might owe me a washcloth. But that’s not what I’m worried about. Take your medicine and eat something; you’re going to need energy to heal.”

Somehow he managed to wrangle the thief into swallowing the pills and having two pieces of toast, and then they sat together, sipping their coffee.

“This is instant coffee,” Akira said immediately.

“Apologies for not having a french press and gourmet grounds on hand. I didn’t realize I was going to be hosting a guest until… five hours ago?”

“I’m more worried that you drink this cheap stuff all the time.”

“Shut up, Akira,” Goro said without thinking.

It took him a moment to realize that Akira hadn’t responded, and when he looked over, the thief was staring at him with wide eyes.

“How do you…?” Akira swallowed hard.

“Oh!” Goro held up a hand placatingly. “You told me. Last night. You were mostly asleep, though, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you don’t remember.” He smiled, but Akira didn’t look convinced, so he added, “You can call me Goro, if you want.”

Akira tried to smile. “I must have been really out of it.” His voice was tense. “Did I say anything else?”

Suddenly it made sense why he was so worried. “You didn’t say anything else,” Goro assured him. “And even if you had, I’m not going to take advantage of someone delirious with pain. I assumed we had enough of an understanding for that to be obvious.”

That dragged a laugh out of Akira, though he winced as it aggravated his wound. “I bet you say that to all the criminals, detective~”

“Only the cute ones.” Goro ruffled his hair. “And there’s only one of those.”

“Skull will be devastated to hear that.”

They got Akira’s bandages changed and made sure nothing looked infected, and then Goro forced him back into bed to lie down. He’d finished his coffee, despite the ‘inferior’ quality, but now he looked more uncomfortable than anything.

“Hurts…” he said, and he sounded more pitiful than Goro had ever heard him.

“You can’t take any more pain pills for at least five hours,” Goro said. “I could try putting on a movie to distract you.”

Akira batted big grey doe eyes at him. “There are better ways to distract me. C’mon, _Goro_ ~”

“You’re _hurt_ , you dumbass,” Goro huffed. “Anything of that sort will just make it worse.”

The noise Akira made was somewhere between a snort and actual words. He’d never heard anyone vocalize a ‘keysmash’ before, but that was the closest approximation he could get to what Akira sounded like.

“I meant kisses!” Akira spluttered. “Stop making me laugh! We haven’t even done anything like that yet.”

They really hadn’t. Kisses, hand-holding, a few instances of making out, a touch of heavy petting… He’d never even seen Joker shirtless before last night. “Not for lack of you trying. You do realize we almost got caught that night you kissed me in the museum?”

“You would have just blamed it on me.” Akira smiled and reached out for him. “Take pity on your poor, suffering patient.”

Goro rolled his eyes, but leaned in to kiss him softly. “Don’t get any ideas,” he murmured. “I’m still not going to let you exert yourself too much.”

“I can be still. Promise,” Akira replied against his lips.

“If you look like you’re in pain at all, I’m stopping.”

“Fair.”

Goro trailed kisses along his jaw, gentle and mindful not to leave marks. The other Thieves didn’t need to know that he was kissing _back_. But it was nice to be the one with the upper hand for once. He had free reign over his rival for the first time in...basically ever.

When he tilted Akira’s head so he could nip lightly at his neck, the thief purred softly. “Oh, you like that? Your neck is sensitive?” Goro teased, and Akira blushed. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“You’re good at keeping secrets,” Akira agreed, letting his eyes flutter closed trustingly.

Goro ran his lips over everywhere he could. The arch of Akira’s collarbones, his toned chest and stomach, and even very carefully touched a kiss to the gauze hiding his injury. And, as promised, Akira stayed still, other than small hitches of breath and quiet moans. Goro found his gaze drifting to the tent in the sleep pants he’d let Akira borrow, and slowly, tentatively, he inched his hand lower until his fingers just brushed it.

Akira’s eyes flew open. “G-Goro?” he questioned, though he sounded surprised, not upset.

“Can I?” Goro asked.

“I… I can’t reciprocate. I imagined this going a bit differently, you know.” Akira chuckled self-consciously, and Goro nudged him.

“Oh, were you going to ‘play the charming villain for your favorite detective’?” he said, and laughed when Akira turned scarlet at the reminder of their first ‘proper’ meeting. “You can do that next time. I’m caring for you right now.”

After a moment, Akira nodded, and Goro pulled his sleep pants down just enough to free his cock. The skin was hot and silky under his fingers as he began to stroke, and Akira whimpered, his hips twitching. Goro leaned to hold him down with the weight of his body and increased his pace, dropping a kiss to his hip.

“You’re so handsome… When I finally arrest you fair and square and imprison you to be my personal barista, you might have to accept a second job as a...let’s say, personal heater for my bed.”

“You’re still...ah!...on about that?” Akira asked, his voice pitched up with pleasure. “What if I burn all your coffee on purpose?”

“You would definitely prefer being my barista over jail.” Goro flicked his tongue against the underside of the head, and Akira was lost, coming with a sharp cry across his stomach.

Once Goro cleaned him up, he stretched out beside him, propping his chin on his hand. “Was that good?”

“More than good,” Akira replied. He reached out to catch Goro’s hand, sounding sleepy again. “Stay here with me?”

“I suppose I can.” Goro squeezed his hand as he drifted off. There would be things to do after this. Excuses to make for once again not turning Joker in when he had the chance. Figuring out how to get him back to his Thieves, once he was well enough. What he was going to make for dinner, now that he had two people to feed.

But for now, all of that could wait.


End file.
